Trials We Face
by wildnigro
Summary: What...?"mikeys high pitched scream fills the lunch table. "You mean that we had a test?...and you guys never told me!"he cried. Donnie said."But Mikey...we've been screaming it in your ears every day telling you to study but no...you just stay up.all night playing video game with your friends". he snarled. Leonard sighed." Even raph's managed to say it your ears sometimes.."


Hamato yoshi was a wise man to everyone's point of view, becuase one he was always aware of what is going on now a days. Everyone would sometimes come to his part time job at a pet store and buys pets from him, many kids wanted their parents to buy pets from yoshi and he didn't seem to argue with that.

Now, he walked through the empty streets of New york city or NYC for short. There weren't alot of vehicles since the city has less people in it at some point. He sighed as he walked further down the side walk as he was greated by some familiar faces and some unfamiliar. Yoshi stopped his walks and saw what looked like an old washed up apartment that looked like it had not been used for years.

He walked up to the door as he saw a peice of paper taped tp it saying '**apartment for rent**' in bold letters. Yoshi folds his hands into a fist and knocks on the door waiting for someone to respond. Just then...a man opened the door." Hello sir, what may be of your intrest...?"

Yoshi spoke."I noticed that it said apartmemt for rent...so I was wondering, how much is for it...?"

The man sighed and said." Are you sure that you want this old washed up abandond apartment, sir...?"

"Yes. I will pay all the amount you say it is for it, this will do much more for me, thank you."he said in a very rushed tone.

The man spoke again."The cost for this apartment, is $49.35 cents, sir..."

Yoshi took out his wallet and fouble checked if he had the roght ampunt of money and gave it to the man who took it from him. "This apartment is now yours sir, thank you for you cooperstion..."with that the man had left without a trace.

He sghied and entered the apartment with a frown, it looked like a pig stie, the place had broken and torne furnature and there were alot of cob webs and dust and the celing was busted. This place had alot to get fixing up, so he began to dial the cleaning department over the house phone and had them come and help him with spring cleaning.

A few hours later, the apartment was good as, new furnature, the tiles were remade, it had a new bathroom, now hamato yoshi...had felt home.

The tik tok sound of the cat like clock flikered throught yoshi's ears as he sips his tea, he had just made. Even tho he had a home to live in it was just quiet with just him.

As he sisps his tea yoshi remeberes his past.

Flashback, 2 years ago.

Hamato yoshi had loved his father and adoptive brother, oroku saki very much. They all lived in a small dojo in sorasaki japan. Saki was jelous of yoshi because he was like his father's secrect love child, and he hated that. One day, yoshi was tired of japan so he went abrod to explor some new places.

He went to new york, were he had settled down and started a new life and then he had met a beautiful young woman named tang shen, yoshi had fell inlove with her instantly, and so did she eventually, and they married and had a beautiful daughter named miwa a few years later.

When saki had heard the news of his brothers sudden engagment, that made him so mad that he had wanted to kill his father, then come after yoshi in new york.

When yoshi heard about the news of his fathers death, he was devastated and fell a wave of imotion surrounds him, tang shen had always soothed yoshi is his sorrows, he was really thankfull to have her.

Oroku saki came to their house one might with his foot soilders and decided to burn them alive, yoshi jolted awake to the smell of smoke as his daughter began to wale.

He woke up his wife and told her that they must leave or else his brother will habe grave victory.

Saki broke in by force and his ninja stsrted wrecking everyrhing they had and begsn to attack yoshi untill he was weak, then he went straight for his wife, yoshi had begged for him to not kill her but he was reluctant and killed her right infront of him. A pearcing scream echoed throught the building as his wive had dropped dead right infront of him.

Her last words were to "take care of the chils yoshi" and he simply nodded with the waling baby in his arms as the shredder grabbed the baby from him forcefully, and kicked him to the side of the room. Vaneshing quickly before yoshi could even save his own daughter and closed his eyes.

Later, a paramedics team came to the scene along with the police and a few news reporters as well, yoshi was taken to hospital later that night.

And now he still swore to avenge his wife and find his child. Yosh was really lonely because there wasn't really anyone around him to keep his comfort, so he decided starting today yoshi was going to adopt some children of his own. Three to four boys maybe..?

Yoshi had alot of thoughts on his mind about adopting more than one child at a time, but I mean yeah sure they can be a handful sometimes, but...it was worth a try instead of been cooped up inside for so long.

He put on a brown coat as he fixed his hair up into a pony tail and took up his house keys and left to go to the orphanage.

Once he had made it to the orphange he saw what looked like his long time friends anny."Aah, yoshi...long time no see!"

Yoshi chuckles softly." Like wise."

Anny cut the silence off." So, what takes your intrest here, yoshi..?"

"I was wondering if I could adopt some boys...?"he asked with a confused look.

She sighed and said."There are alot of boys and girls here, how many of them would you like to adopt..?"

Yoshi said." I would like to adopt four boys."he telles her.

Anny looks suprised."Alright, yoshi go ahead inside and see which of thse kids fits your intrest best.."she said while opening the gate for yoshi as he steps inside of the orphange and sets his eyes apong four boys.

The first boy was about 5'8 in height and had ash brown hair and dark hazel eyes and he had a gap in his tooth as he wore a black padded sleeved shirt and while short shorts.

The second boy was about 5'2 in height and he had jet black hair with light green emerald eyes and he wore a red shirt with red pants and some nike snikers.

The next boy that caught his interest was about 5'1 in hieght and he had light blue indigo hair with ocean blue eyes as he was in a dark blue sleeveless shirt and black shorts and blue slippers. He seemed to be meditating.

The last boy was a blond that was about 4'8 in height and had light baby blue eyes as he wore an orange sleeved shirt with blue pants and looked like he was reading a comic book. "**These**,** boys are perfect**."he thought in glee.

Yoshi went back to anny with a smile om his face."So,...which one of these boys has caught in your likings yoshi...?"she asked him.

"Those boys will do just fine..."he said while pointing to those four boys who he had his eyes back on esrlier was suddenly gone.

Anny smiled to him and said."Alright, just wait right here and I will go and get the boys ready and the adoptions papers".she gives to him the adoption paper as he was to sign his name at the bottom.

She went into the boys room" Boys, pack your things..."

The looked dumb fonded."Why...?"

"Becuase, you are going to be adopted."she said

Mikey was the first one to speak."Your not joking with us...right...?"

Anny giggled."No...if I was, I wouldn't be telling you to pack your things and met your new parent who's waiting for you outside.."

Leo said."Were not gonna come out until we see who this misterious adopter is..."he said sturnly

Anny flinched at the boys sudden harsh tone."Alright, I will bring them in.."she said before leaving.

That left them all in thought.

Yoshi was now waiting comly for anny to come out with the boys but she was there with out them.

"So...?"he said."Where are the boys...?"

Anny sighed."They won't come out unless you come to them..."

Yoshi chuckles."Alright, if they want me to come, I will come"he said as he followed behind of anny to the boys room.

They enter the room to see the boys doing their fun activities, as she clears her throat to get their attentions.

They stoped their gsme as they looked up to see a very tall man, he was about ten feet tall and had on a browm coat with his messy dark hair rapped up into a pony tail.

Leonardo stepped forward to the man who hsd bent down to his hieght."Are, are you really gonna adopt us?...just like anny said...?"

Yoshi chuckles softly."Yes,"

The boys had sparkles in their eyes as they were being adopted by some stranger who they had never met before, he gave anny the now signed adoption papers and gave it to her. The boys were now his.

They had said their good byes to anny and everyone in the orphanage thst they knew for almost one year now and left with yoshi as they felt the cool fresh air of the city, they begsn to wonder how long has it been since they had been cooped up in thst orphanage as if this was their first time been open to the put doors.

Raphs asks."So, where are we gonna go now that you've adopted us..?",

Yoshi chuckles again.",That is a suprise for the long road my son..."he said.

"So, now that your are new adoptive parent...should we call you father...?"donnie asked the man.

"Yes, you may."he had said as they continued their walking.

A few hours of walking later miky groaned in annoyance as he slouchee and dragged his feet."How much longer..?"

"The time will soon come, my son."he said.

As they came across an apartment amd yoshi had opened the keys of his apartment as they would have never been amazed before.

"What's mine, is now yours.",he said

It was beautiful, it had a kitchen/dining area next to the living room thst had a flat screen tv and play/study area, it also had four bedroom, a master bed room, one bathroom and a dojo under the basement of the house.

Their eyes were full of water as they began to than thank the man who chuckled while going inside.


End file.
